


Drzemka-W-Cieniu-Drzew

by Satanachia



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Pora Slytherinu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami najtrudniej zobaczyć to co mamy przed samymi oczami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drzemka-W-Cieniu-Drzew

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcounter twierdzi, że jest 250 słów, Ao3, że 249 - nie wiem, zgłupiałam.

Hei'en drży, kiedy prowadzą go do Drzewa. To jego dzień, Dzień Bezimiennych, jednak nie potrafi odgonić towarzyszącego mu strachu. Jego pazury wbijają się w rozmiękłą ziemię, a ogon szarpie wściekle na boki, jednak bracia jakby tego nie zauważając prowadzą go dalej, wspierani milcząco przez podążającą za nimi starszyznę. Nieruchomy nawet pomimo wiatru Hist, góruje nad nimi wręcz emanując samozadowoleniem. Hai'en nie rozumie dlaczego nikt poza nim tego nie zauważa. Dlaczego nikt poza nim nie widzi pustego spojrzenia Kapłana Drzew, ani gnijących łusek najstarszej z jego sióstr, Taainev, która wbrew swemu imieniu, już od dawna nie tańczy wśród drzew. 

"Wszystko będzie lepiej", szepcze do niego Omache, jeden z braci, nim zmuszają go do uklęknięcia przy pniu; Kin'van kuca za jego plecami i chwyta w miażdżącym uścisku jego dłonie, jednak Hei'en nie potrafi zmusić się do walki. Nawet gdyby udało mu się uciec, nie miał gdzie się skryć. Nie przed tym. 

Kora tuż przed nim wilgotnieje gwałtownie i Hei'en patrzy przerażony jak grube krople żywicy ściekają prosto do świeżego nacięcia, w które ktoś usłużnie wcisnął wydrążoną, małą płytkę. 

"Przepraszam" słyszy jeszcze, nim silna dłoń zaciska się tuż pod jego szczęką, zmuszając go do jej otwarcia, a usta zalewa zebrana wcześniej żywica. 

Zamyka oczy. 

Przez chwilę w lesie panuje nienaturalna, wyczekująca cisza, którą przerywa dopiero przeraźliwy wrzask wciągniętego w Sen Drzew Hei'ena - żywica zaczęła działać. 

Omache chwyta targane konwulsjami ciało brata, wraz z Kin'van próbując utrzymać je w miejscu. 

"Przykro mi", szepcze, nim wlewa w brata resztę żywicy. 

Hist nad nimi drży.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem ile osób gra i ilu z tej grupy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale istnieje teoria, która głosi, że na Mokradłach dominującym gatunkiem nie są Argonianie ale właśnie Hist, który dzięki swoim specyficznym umiejętnościom zdołał poskromić Argonian i zrobić z nich swoje marionetki.


End file.
